pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirit of the Beehive
| story = | starring = | music = Luis de Pablo | cinematography = Luis Cuadrado | editing = Pablo González del Amo | distributor = Bocaccio Distribución | released = | country = Spain | language = Spanish | runtime = 97 minutes }} The Spirit of the Beehive (Spanish: El espíritu de la colmena) is a 1973 Spanish drama film directed by Víctor Erice. The film was Erice's debut and is considered a masterpiece of Spanish cinema.Curran, Daniel, ed. Foreign Films, film review and analysis of The Spirit of the Beehive, pp. 161-2, 1989. Evanston, Illinois: Cinebooks. . The film focuses on the young girl Ana and her fascination with the 1931 American horror film Frankenstein, as well as exploring her family life and schooling. The film has been called a "bewitching portrait of a child’s haunted inner life".The Criterion Collection. Accessed 2010 Plot Six-year-old Ana is a shy girl who lives in the manor house in an isolated Spanish village on the Castilian plateau with her parents Fernando and Teresa and her older sister, Isabel. The year is 1940, and the civil war has just ended with the Francoist victory over the Republican forces. Her aging father spends most of his time absorbed in tending to and writing about his beehives; her much younger mother is caught up in daydreams about a distant lover, to whom she writes letters. Ana's closest companion is Isabel, who loves her but cannot resist playing on her little sister's gullibility. A mobile cinema brings Frankenstein to the village and the two sisters go to see it. The film makes a deep impression on Ana and, in particular, the scene where the monster plays benignly with a little girl, then accidentally kills her. She asks her sister: "Why did he kill the girl, and why did they kill him after that?" Isabel tells her that the monster did not kill the girl and is not really dead; she says that everything in films is fake. Isabel says the monster is like a spirit, and Ana can talk to him if she closes her eyes and calls him. Ana's fascination with the story increases when Isabel takes her to a desolate sheepfold, which she claims is the monster's house. Ana returns alone several times to look for him and eventually discovers a wounded republican soldier hiding in the sheepfold. Instead of running away, she feeds him and even brings him her father's coat and watch. One night the Francoist police come in the night, find the republican soldier and shoot him. The police soon connect Ana's father with the fugitive and assume he stole the items from him. The father discovers which of the daughters had helped the fugitive by noticing Ana's reaction when he produces the pocket watch. When Ana next goes to visit the soldier, she finds him gone, with blood stains still on the ground. Her father confronts her, and she runs away. Ana's family and the other villagers search for her all night, mirroring a scene from Frankenstein. While she kneels next to a lake, she sees Frankenstein's monster approaching from the forest and kneeling beside her. The next day, they find Ana physically unharmed. The doctor assures her mother that she will gradually recover from her unspecified "trauma," but Ana instead withdraws from her family, preferring to stand alone by the window and silently call to the spirit, just as Isabel told her to. Cast * Fernando Fernán Gómez as Fernando * Teresa Gimpera as Teresa * Ana Torrent as Ana * Isabel Tellería as Isabel * Ketty de la Cámara as Milagros, la criada * Estanis González as Guardia civil * José Villasante as The Frankenstein Monster * Juan Margallo as The Fugitive * Laly Soldevila as Doña Lucía, the teacher * Miguel Picazo as the Doctor Historical context Francisco Franco came to power in Spain in 1939, after a bloody civil war that overthrew a leftist government. The war split families and left a society divided and intimidated into silence in the years following the civil war. The film was made in 1973, when the Francoist State was not as severe as it had been at the beginning; however, it was still not possible to be openly critical of the Francoist State. Artists in all media in Spain had already managed to slip material critical of Francoist Spain past the censor. Most notable is the director Luis Buñuel, who shot Viridiana there in 1962. By making films rich in symbolism and subtlety, a message could be embodied in a film that would be accepted or missed by the censor's office. Symbolism The film is rife with symbolism and the disintegration of the family's emotional life can be seen as symbolic of the emotional disintegration of the Spanish nation during the civil war. The barren empty landscapes around the sheepfold have been seen as representing Spain's isolation during the beginning years of the Francoist State. In the film, Fernando describes in writing his revulsion at the mindless activity of the beehive. This is possibly an allusion to human society under Francoism: ordered, organised, but devoid of any imagination. The beehive theme is carried into the manor house which has hexagonal panes to its leaded windows and is drenched in a honey-coloured light. Ana represents the innocent young generation of Spain around 1940, while her sister Isabel’s deceitful advice symbolises the 'Nationals' (the Nationalist faction soldiers led by Franco, and their supporters), accused of being obsessed with money and power. Production The location used was the village of Hoyuelos, Segovia, Castilla y León, Spain. The four main characters each have a first name identical to that of the actor/actress playing them. This is because Ana, at her young age of seven at the time of filming was confused by the on- and off-screen naming. Erice simply changed the script to adopt the actors' names for the characters. Víctor Erice wrote of his choice of title: "The title really is not mine. It is taken from a book, in my opinion the most beautiful thing ever written about the life of bees, written by the great poet and playwright Maurice Maeterlinck. In that work, Maeterlinck uses the expression 'The Spirit of the Beehive' to name the powerful, enigmatic and paradoxical force that the bees seem to obey, and that the reason of man has never come to understand." The film's cinematographer, Luís Cuadrado, was going blind during filming."Luís Cuadrado", Great Cinematographers, Internet Encyclopedia of Cinematographers. Critical reception According to the DVD supplement "Footprints of a Spirit" in the Criterion Collection's presentation of The Spirit of the Beehive, when the film was awarded first prize at the prestigious San Sebastian Film Festival, there were boos of derision and some people stomped their feet in protest. The film's producer said many in the audience offered him their condolences after the first screening in late 1973. Years later, when the film was re-released in the United States in early 2007, A.O. Scott, film critic for The New York Times, reviewed it and lauded the direction of the drama, writing: "The story that emerges from Erice's lovely, lovingly considered images is at once lucid and enigmatic, poised between adult longing and childlike eagerness, sorrowful knowledge and startled innocence."Scott, A. O. The New York Times, film review, January 27, 2006. Last accessed: December 18, 2007. Film critic Dan Callahan praised the film's cinematography, story, direction and acting. He wrote, "Every magic hour, light-drenched image in Victor Erice's The Spirit of the Beehive is filled with mysterious dread....There's something voluptuous about the cinematography, and this suits the sense of emerging sexuality in the girls, especially in the scene where Isabel speculatively paints her lips with blood from her own finger...and Torrent, with her severe, beautiful little face, provides an eerily unflappable presence to center the film. The one time she smiles, it's like a small miracle, a glimpse of grace amid the uneasiness of black cats, hurtling black trains, devouring fire and poisonous mushrooms. These signs of dismay haunt the movie."Callahan, Dan . Slant, film review, 2006. Last accessed: December 23, 2007. By 20 November 2012 the film had been entered into Roger Ebert's "Great Movies" section. Currently, the film has a 100% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on nineteen reviews.[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spirit_of_the_beehive/ The Spirit of the Beehive] at Rotten Tomatoes. Last accessed: May 12, 2015. Awards ;Wins * Chicago International Film Festival: Silver Hugo; 1973 * San Sebastián International Film Festival: Golden Seashell, Víctor Erice; 1973. * Cinema Writers Circle Awards, Spain: CEC Award; Best Film; Best Actor, Fernando Fernán Gómez; Best Director, Víctor Erice; 1974. * Fotogramas de Plata, Madrid, Spain: Best Spanish Movie Performer, Ana Torrent; 1974. * Association of Latin Entertainment Critics: Premios ACE, Cinema, Best Actress, Ana Torrent; Cinema, Best Director, Víctor Erice; 1977. See also * List of films featuring Frankenstein's monster References Bibliography * Curran, Daniel, ed. Foreign Films, pp. 161–2, 1989. Evanston, Illinois: Cinebooks. . External links * *[http://www.criterion.com/current/posts/447-the-spirit-of-the-beehive-spanish-lessons The Spirit of the Beehive: Spanish Lessons] an essay by Paul Julian Smith at the Criterion Collection Category:1973 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s fantasy films Category:Spanish films Category:Spanish drama films Category:Spanish fantasy films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Spanish Civil War films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films set in 1940 Category:Films set in Spain Category:Films shot in Madrid Category:Films directed by Víctor Erice Category:Films produced by Elías Querejeta Category:Films scored by Luis de Pablo